Protect: Version 2 by Marbs
by believesvueo
Summary: This is a conclusion to Protect. Thanks for all yournice reviews. Please write your reviews if you like this tory too.


**Protect Version 2.0 by Marbs**

Charlie Crews watched her breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting in the chair just watching the rise and fall of her chest. They have been through so much in the past two years. But the past month without seeing her face and that smile that he secretly love so much, it felt like an eternity.

He watched her stir in her sleep. He was almost tempted to move from the chair, but he didn't. She was truly beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he had ever met. She was also different. She's different from Constance and Jennifer. The two women in his life and at one point or two in time, he was in love with.

As he continues to watch the woman that often disturbed his mind, thoughts of Constance and Jennifer ran through his head. He met Jennifer when he was very young. She was his high school sweetheart, the only woman he thought he would ever love. But all that changed when he went to prison and she turned her back on him. She moved on and left him there in hell. When he was in prison he had only two thoughts: to get the people who set him up and to get Jennifer back. But Dani Reese came into his life and Jennifer became a game just for his amusement. He really did love Jennifer but nobody can repair a broken trust.

Constance came into his life when he needed someone to believe him and she did. She came into his life when he needed to fill the void that Jennifer left but she left when Constance knew that there was no room for her in his heart because he had fallen deeply for his partner. He didn't know it then, but she knew.

She smiled as she saw her partner, Charlie Crews' face watching her from across the room. Even in her sleep, she could feel his stare. She could feel his eyes on her. It used to creep her out but now, she felt safe and protected. She looked out the window and saw that it's dark outside.

"How did I get here, Charlie?"

"I carried you." He responded with that very famous smirk of his.

"And how did you manage that without waking me up."

"That Detective Dani Reese is your job to investigate?"

"What's today?"

"It's Thursday."

"Thursday? You mean I've been asleep for two days?"

"Yeah, you have been sleeping for two days straight?"

"Why didn't you wake me up? The FBI and the LAPD must have been calling non-stop."

"They did. And they came to your house too. That's why I took you here. Your neighbors were getting really nosy, wondering why all the uniformed men are banging on your door."

"So, my hero came to my rescue again."

"Are you hungry?"

"I know what you're doing Charlie. We need to talk."

"I know."

Dani motioned for Charlie to come sit on the bed. Charlie smiled and obeyed.

Dani reached out and pulled Charlie close to her. She hugged him and closed her eyes. She kissed the side of his neck and whispered, "How do we find my father?"

"We follow the trail Dani. I'm telling you now Dani, this isn't going to be easy. It's complicated. There are a lot of people, powerful people involved in this. Dani, I can't get you involved."

"Charlie. I already am involved. From the time the crime was committed and you took the fall and went to prison, my father involved me."

"Dani, you might not like what you see when we get to the bottom of this. Your father…I don't know how deeply involved he is."

"Charlie, remember what I said about my Dad? About what Roman said."

"I don't think he's dead Dani. They need him. They need to use him to get to me. And to get to me, they will go after you again. Dani, please…"

"Charlie, you said you trust me right?"

"I do. Then let me walk with you. Let me find out for myself what my Dad is: a hero or the bad guy."

"If he's a bad guy, Dani, I don't ever want you to have to choose."

"I already have Charlie. A long time ago, I chose you."

"The photos, you were talking to…"

"I know…They showed me photos of you too, talking to my Dad. They were trying to set us up against each other. But I know you. And I will always choose you."

They were both silent for awhile. Crews staring at Dani, who has her head down while playing with his fingers. Charlie gripped her fingers with his hands tightly. He let go of one hand and smiled. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Together?"

"Together."


End file.
